ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Yellow and Purple
(Meanwhile at the Francis Scott Key Bridge, Haro and Melka were reading a page of Lonas's storybook which Melka has in her backpack.) * Melka: So, what of this Swamp Creature that guards the yellow gem we need. * Haro: OK, so we know what he is: a good swimmer like Tonesh on the quest when I swam across The Deep Loch and before you came last. * Melka: Come on. Let's just forget what happened and look at this. I bet it will give us information of this monster. Check this out. (points out the page) * Haro: Hmm. It says "The Swamp Creature lurks in the Monster Realm’s deep swamps. Built with gills, scales and fins, this ferocious fig-fish is truly a terror of the deep. Do not attempt to out-swim him or to store him in a home aquarium. He may be quite aggressive with your other fish. * Melka: Well, some interrogation for Lonas later? (The Swamp Creature emerges from the river and leaps onto the bridge. Haro and Melka confront it.) * Haro: I think so. I'll tackle this monster, you fight the Dry Bones. * Melka: Got it. * Haro: Then, let's get going, then. (Melka fights two Dry Bones skeletons who were the same height as her. The fight words appear again every time she punches, kicks or uses any object on the Dry Bones. Haro grabs a shovel and parries the Swamp Creature's strikes. After a brief fight, Haro disarms the Swamp Creature's lance and throws a nearby net around him. The police arrive and send him to Lonas for interrogation. In the Museum of Nature and Science, Aksu, Galna and Tezan are being found out by the mummy and more zombies: Jarhead, Monarch and Chuckles.) * Aksu: Guess we don't have to look for the zombies. They found us. * Galna: Be careful what you wish for! * Tezan: Get ready to feel the flight! (Aksu grabs the purple gem while Galna and Tezan fight the mummy and the zombies with the sword and mace. Tezan is battling Monarch and is holding her mace. Tezan attacks Monarch, but he ducks. However, she blocks his attacks, then punches his neck.) * Tezan: Nice. (Monarch dodges her punch, then she steps on his foot, stunning him before she kicks his neck as she flips backwards.) Taste the Fu! (Monarch attacks Tezan, but she blocks it.) * Tezan: Right or left? Left or right? You just never know. (Tezan swings her mace. Monarch ducks another punch, but again, she knees him before she delivers a hook to his jaw.) * Tezan: 'May I serve you again? ''(She punches Monarch even more.) That's right. (Tezan grabs Monarch by the throat, then beheads him with her mace. Jarhead attacks her from behind, but she spins and hits him with her weapon. She turns to the mummy.) * '''Tezan: Just like Superman taught me. (The mummy attacks Tezan, but she blocks them all four of them.) * Tezan: Things are looking up! (Tezan uppercuts the mummy, then sprays something at him. She slams her mace on the mummy's head.) * Tezan: 'Sword Dance! ''(Galna joins the fight. She twirls as she slashes her sword at the mummy before beheading him.) * '''Tezan: Wow! That was very cool, Elektra. * Galna: A Kung Fu master is like the wind. We can find many different ways to travel. Category:Raven: Rainbow Magic Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes